Stupid motivation
by Mello12
Summary: Contains spanking, no FLAMES!  Instead of another war hector has another solution.


Stupid Motivation  
>"I'm truly sorry for my brother's insolence."Hector said, apologetically bowing.<br>"He will be killed."Menelaus declared, glaring in my direction.  
>A few guards start moving in my direction and I back into my brother, tripping over his heal and landing hard on the ground.<br>"I've heard that your a merciful king."My Brother starts."That you respect your people and in turn they respect you."  
>Menelaus nods."Its is true,but your brother is not my people and he surly does not respect me."<br>"And I agree."My brother says standing up.  
>I give him a confused look.'What was he getting at?'<br>"My brother barely has respect for his own hands,  
>let alone my father or me for that matter. But you obviously don't have that problem in your kingdom."<p>

"It's true,but what does this have to do with your brothers death?"  
>My brother smirked."Why don't you teach him some respect. Let him live under your roof teach him why he's still a child though he may be of age."<br>"Brother what..."I started.  
>"Silence!"My brother said loudly.<br>I quickly closed my never used that tone with me. That was the voice he reserved for punishing soldiers and such."Are you offering him to me?"Menelaus asked.  
>"No,I 'm simply saying that your children have turned out to be marvelous, even the gods themselves envy them."Hector stated."So maybe you can do the same for my brother, 3 months that's all I ask."<br>Menelaus looked speechless and I probably looked the same."You want me to treat him as I would my own child?"  
>My brother smiled."Exactly, frankly I'm tired of him.<br>All he does is sleep around with maidens and mens wives, hell you may keep him if it pleases you."My brother said, stopping to let the words sink in.  
>"All I ask is that you don't kill him, maim him or put him into servitude."<br>"Brother your being unreasonable!"I said, standing up.  
>"Well maybe this will work seeing as reason is deaf on you."<br>"B-but...You can't!"I said, crossing my arms and stomping one of my feet.  
>"I can and I will."He said,wagging a finger at me like I was a naughty child.<br>I glared at him."Agreed."Menelaus said.  
>I turned my attention back to him, giving him a shocked expression. My brother smiled."I'm glad we could come to an agreement."<br>"No!"I said loudly."I will not stay here."  
>My brother ignored me,walking towards the door. I followed him."Guards!"Menelaus called.<br>I felt hands grab my arms, pulling me back. I struggled in their grasp,watching my brother leave the castle."Put me down!"I ordered.  
>The guards ignored me and carried me upstairs. I tried to hit them, but the had me positioned so that I couldn't do much more then squirm and complain.<br>They lead me into a room. Menelaus was already there waiting for us. The guards walked towards their king, who was sitting in a wooden chair. Menelaus grabbed my wrists and pulled me over his lap. I felt him pull up the end of my Chitin, exposing my backside.  
>"What are you doing?"I asked.<br>Smack!  
>I gasped."No, I am not a child!"I said.<br>"I beg to differ."Menelaus said, landing solid steady swats onto my backside.  
>"Stop."I ordered, my voice cracking.<br>Smack Smack Smack Smack!  
>"Stop, Ahhh!"He landed a hard swat to the under curve of my bottom making me lurch forward.<br>He started spanking me harder and I bit down hard on his thigh. He yelped.  
>"Let go."He ordered.<br>I ignored him and bit down harder, feeling the skin start to give way.  
>SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!<br>My mouth snapped open."Ow!"  
>He didn't let up.<br>He hit me so hard that I lurched forwards with each swat. After a few minutes of being hit like this I couldn't help, but start crying. I voiced my pain each time he hit me. After another minute I went limp crying into his leg.  
>He stopped spanking me when he felt me give up. He pushed my onto the floor, and I yelped. He then pointed to the chair.<br>"Sit."He ordered.  
>I slowly got up, not seeing the point in protesting.<br>The chair felt absolutely horrible and I couldn't help but sob at the rough contact.  
>"You will sit here and think about what you've done,<br>and when I come back I expect an apology. Are we clear?"He asked.  
>I nodded."Use your words."<br>"Yes, sir."I said.

I sat in that chair for hours, tears of pain sliding down my cheeks. The two guards who had brought me into this room stared ahead, stone faced. I had started to think I was to stay in this chair for the rest of the day, but a knock to the door dismissed that thought. I looked up watching as King Menelaus strolled over to me. I saw the pleased look on his face and I did my best to hold back a glare.  
>"Are you ready to apologized, child?"Menelaus asked, emphasizing the word child.<br>I swallowed the lump that had been digging it's was up my throat."Yes, sir."  
>"Then lets hear it. Enlighten me with the words of Troy."<br>"I'm sorry."I said simply.  
>Menelaus scoffed."Is that all the mighty Trojan empire has to say?"<br>I kept a blank look."Because if it is I don't believe I'm done punishing you."  
>My eyes widened at what he implied."I apologize for my treachery. Our two countries were on the verge of peace and it was selfish, wrong and foolish of me to do such a thing."<br>Menelaus gave me an amused look."I suppose the Trojans aren't as daft as originally thought."


End file.
